


Touch

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Cas looks down at him, cheeks flushed and breathless. Sam’s own breath hitches because Cas has never looked so human—so beautiful. His dark hair is tousled. Sweat beads on his brow, and Sam wants to taste it. He wants to turn them over, have Cas laid bare under him on the mattress, but instead he allows Cas his fill, allows Cas to straddle him and rut until his thighs are trembling from the exertion. “Sam,” Cas chokes on the name when it all becomes too much for him to handle. “Please… Sam.”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)

“Fuck,” Sam moans at the friction. “Fuck—Cas.”

Cas looks down at him, cheeks flushed and breathless. Sam’s own breath hitches because Cas has never looked so human—so beautiful. His dark hair is tousled. Sweat beads on his brow, and Sam wants to taste it. He wants to turn them over, have Cas laid bare under him on the mattress, but instead he allows Cas his fill, allows Cas to straddle him and rut until his thighs are trembling from the exertion. “Sam,” Cas chokes on the name when it all becomes too much for him to handle. “Please… Sam.”

Sam’s hands wander from Cas’ waist down to his thighs. His blunt nails leave red marks on Cas’ skin in their wake. Cas doesn’t mind; his back arches and he keens into the touch, his hands resting palm-down on Sam’s sternum. “Shh, Cas. It’s okay,” Sam soothes, kneading the smooth flesh under his hands until Cas almost buckles, his breathing harsher than before. 

Sam draws back and manoeuvres them into a new position; Cas lies flat on the bed this time, Sam nestled between his legs. He bends over, hair tickling Cas’ stomach, and trails heated kisses from his chest and further south. His thumb brushes a nipple, teasing, and Cas babbles something incoherent in response, sensitive. “Shh,” Sam hushes his lover once more, nipping at the skin above Cas’ hip bone to silence his babbles to muffled moans. 

Satisfied with Cas’ behaviour, Sam turns his attention to Cas’ thighs. He caresses them, feels them under his touch and marvels at how big his hands look, the span of his fingers across Cas’ skin… It still amazes him, even after all this time… Sam draws in a breath, digs in his nails just enough to leave red crescent-shaped marks across Cas’ thighs, and then retracts his hands, lavishing Cas’ legs with open-mouthed kisses. “Sam!” Cas says sharply, his hips bucking up off the bed of their own accord. He flushes with embarrassment. 

Sam laughs, delighted, against Cas’ skin. He sucks and bites at Cas’ inner thighs while the other man writhes on the mattress, the sweat-soaked sheets bunching up under him. The pads of Sam’s thumbs are rough where they stroke mindless patterns into Cas’ hips. “I’m going to take care of you Cas,” Sam murmurs, his voice full of promise. His kisses trail further still down Cas’ legs and he punctuates the sentiment with a particularly affectionate kiss to Cas’ kneecap; Cas trembles.

Leaning back, Sam admires his work. Cas’ blue eyes are hazy, half-lidded, and his body is covered in bite marks and bruises... Sam feels the heat rush to his own cheeks… Cas looks so wrecked, and it’s Sam’s doing— _he_ did this to Cas. “Fuck, Cas,” he says, biting down on his lip in an effort to maintain his composure. “You look so hot right now… I want you so bad.”

Cas arches his back, bares his neck to Sam in shameless invitation. His hand slides down his own skin, over the evidence of Sam’s lust, and his supple fingers come to wrap around his proud erection. “Sam,” he whines, eyelids fluttering, and Sam is entranced. He’s unable to move or even blink for fear of missing the show Cas has decided to put on for him. “Sam… I need… I _want_ …” His words are broken, unsure, and Cas tosses his head from side to side on the mattress as the sensations overwhelm him, his breaths coming in shallow pants as he strokes his cock, half-mast eyes locked onto Sam, who stares back at him the whole time.

It’s more intimate than anything Sam has ever known. 

Cas bites down on his lip, his hips stuttering as he nears completion. Sam takes himself in hand and follows Cas’ movements, mimics them. Cas exhales a shaky breath when he realises, twists his grip and swipes the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock just so he can watch Sam do the same. “ _Sam_ ,” Cas gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as he comes, hips rising up from the bed as he spills onto his own stomach.

Sam strokes his own cock faster, manages a few more strokes before he, too, comes, his own seed mixing with Cas’ on his stomach. Exhausted, he flops down on his back next to Cas, blowing strands of his damp hair away from his face. Cas rolls onto his side, curls into him—lazy, sated and loving. “—Should shower,” Cas whispers into his ear.

Sam, not paying attention, grunts his approval. He can feel the cooling stickiness on Cas’ stomach pressed against his own skin. 

Cas smiles, kissing the lobe of his ear once. “ _We_ should shower,” he repeats himself, and Sam perks up at the suggestion.


End file.
